


I Scream You Scream

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy had been looking forward to one thing upon arriving home, but when she arrives to find the freezer broken she gets very close to crying. Luckily she has Bobbi.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Scream You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @florchis! 💛

In the course of Daisy’s very very very long workday, the one thing that had been keeping her going was the leftover ice cream she knew remained in the freezer back at home. It was from her favorite specialty ice cream shop, the one that her girlfriend Bobbi introduced her to. They would go there on special occasions and Valentine’s had counted as such an occasion. The day after Valentine’s however (or any occasion that brought the ice cream into their lives) became equally special for containing the remainder of the delicacy that hadn’t been eaten before.

“I know you could finish that whole thing if you wanted to,” Bobbi had laughed the night before, rolling her eyes as Daisy tucked away the remainder into the freezer. 

“But I don’t want to,” she had replied. She punctuated the statement with the shutting of the freezer door. 

Bobbi smiled from across the countertop. “I know you don’t.”

Arriving home from work, Daisy had slid into the house and rushed to the bedroom to get out of her stuffy work clothes--they still had the remnants of Diane from accounting’s perfume, the kind she insisted putting on while near other people for some ungodly reason. 

“Daisy!” Bobbi called. She was in the at home office, but upon hearing the front door open had come out into the hallway. 

There was a crash from the bedroom. Daisy had tripped over her own pant leg. 

“Getting dressed! Give me two seconds!”

“Dais, it’s kind of important!” 

The door flung open, revealing Daisy in her best Target fleece pajamas. They were in fact covered in sleeping kittens and, yes, that had been the reason she had purchased them. 

“Ta da! What was my time? Did I beat my record?” She passed by Bobbi towards the kitchen. “I bet I beat my record. The draw to ice cream will do that. That and freaking Diane sprayed me straight in the freaking face with her damn perfume bottle today.”

“Daisy,” Bobbi repeated. If Daisy had been paying attention she would have noticed the concern in her girlfriend’s voice, but the ice cream draw was too strong. 

“Straight in the effing face, Bob. She was lucky I didn’t whack her with my keyboard like I did to Fitz that one time.” That was the moment when her face fell. She turned over her shoulder. “Why is the light in the freezer off?”

“As I was trying to warn you,” Bobbi said, folding her arms, “the fridge broke this morning after you left.”

“And…” Daisy’s voice caught, “and the ice cream?” 

“It--”

She put her hand up. “Shhh!” She closed her eyes tight. “Don’t say it!”

“Daisy,” Bobbi tried to say, but she was cut off again. 

“I can’t! I can’t hear you tell me that it’s gone. I just can’t. Don’t tell me my chocolate brownie sundae delight is gone.” She sat down on the kitchen tile, her face in her hands. “Not when my hands still smell like Diane’s effing perfume.”

Bobbi had to work very hard not to giggle. She knew that Daisy was truly feeling very deeply for her supposed ice cream loss. She tended to feel things very deeply, a quality Bobbi loved. 

“Hey, Dais?” Bobbi said after a few seconds of dramatic silence had passed. 

Daisy looked up from her spot on the floor. “Hmm?”

“Can I finish my sentence now?”

Daisy nodded. 

“So, the fridge broke this morning after you left for work.”

“You mentioned that--” Bobbi shot her a look. “Sorry, yes. Continue.”

“So I got the cooler from the garage and filled it with the ice left in the machine and stuck our leftover ice cream in and then shut it back in the freezer. So it isn’t where you left it. It’s on the bottom shelf in the cooler box.”

Daisy blinked several times and then burst out laughing. 

“I love you,” she said.

Bobbi smiled. “Love you too. Now get out the ice cream will you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
